Fairies
Location Fairies are found in the Sylvan Forest, primarily. This is where all Fae have been driven to, as the human (and other races) expanded. The outside of the forest is protected by wards, disorienting anyone who steps inside the perimeter. Those who enter Sylvan Forest are immediately lost, and unable to leave without the aid of the Fae - fairies, in particular, are known for aiding weary travelers. Appearances Fairies are roughly 6 inches tall and delicate in structure. They are very similar to humans in their appearances, although there are wings on their backs and their clothing is typically made from simple materials, such as leaves or perhaps cloth they may have sewn together. General Religion Fairies (and most fae, in general) are unique in the sense that their religion is looking after the planet. All fairies have a natural urge (and attitude) to protect the natural resources of Kirinar. Water fairies protect rivers, but may also attempt to protect flowers or other natural resources. Fairies have few self-interests, and typically attempt to help others and the environment more than themselves. It is not uncommon for fairies to perish while helping humans or the environment, in extreme cases. Society Fairies are considered to be part of a larger community, known as "Fae". They are considered to be the friendliest of this class, and their society, as a result, it known to be generally friendly and welcoming. This society, however, is limited to the Sylvan Forest. Fairies grow weak when away from their element (as fairies have 4 elements: earth fairies, water fairies, wind fairies, and fire fairies). When away from their element too long, they grow lethargic and fall into a hibernation until returned to their element. Fire fairies tend to be the rarest, born from flames and flourishing in ashes. Typically they are found at the scenes of chaos. Water fairies tend to be semi-rare, found only in rivers and ponds. They're known for purifying water and making it safe for wildlife. Wind fairies tend to be occasionally found, although they're mostly found in gusty meadows. They're known for encouraging wind and flitting about like tumbleweeds. Earth fairies are the most common, and are found in forests as well as occasionally in cities. They are also the most versatile, and may leave their habitats for the longest amount of time. Despite being their own race, fairies all have their own attitudes. Though mostly benevolent, some can be known to be mischievous and cause trouble. Traditionally, though, they don't stray far from their habitats and aid travelers. Combat All fairies have the ability to fly. Each fairy class also has its own type of magic. Earth fairies - are capable of bending earth elements around them to their will. This includes making vines and grass grow, but not using a vine to throw someone, for example. Earth fairies may form holes in the Earth, or slightly deform rocks, but can not lift or use the element excessively. Water fairies - are capable of bending water to their will. This includes changing the speed of a water current, forming bubbles from a body of water, and also purifying wounds through water. This does not include ice manipulation or something excessive, such as creating a waterfall or hurling water balls at people. Wind fairies - are capable of bending air to their will. This includes shifting wind currents, causing hot or cold fronts on a minor level, and having better flying capabilities. They are not able to use wind blades or anything of the sort. Fire fairies - are capable of bending flames and ashes to their will. This includes holding flames and moving them from place to place, lighting things by touch, and emitting their own heat that they can control. This does not include throwing fire balls or anything of the sort. General Attitudes Self-Seen: Fairies tend to see themselves as little helpers, enjoying their immortality to the fullest extent. Killing a fairy is possible, although they do not age. Pollution and violent methods kill fairies. Still, fairies simply see their work as never done and continue about their merry ways. How they are perceived: Fairies are seen as pests by many, and friends by few. Many fairies tend to be curious or adventurous, which may or may not translate to annoyance. In many cases, they are treated like flies or mosquitos.